The Honeymoon's Over
The Honeymoon's Over is the Season 3 premiere and the 45th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue and Phoebe come to Darryl's rescue just before he is about to be murdered by a mortal protected by a supernatural entity known as the Guardian Demon. Although they manage to vanquish the Guardian, the girls have to lie to Cole Turner, an Assistant District Attorney, in order to keep the family secret, which sets the mortal killer free. Meanwhile, Piper worries her sisters because she has been away with Leo in "The Heavens" for a month with no word. When Piper and Leo finally do return, they are distraught over the sobering reality that they can no longer be together. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Darryl Morris *'Cole Turner' *'Guardian Demons' *'William Hamilton' *'Emilio Smith' *'Alan Sloan' Magical Notes The Heavens *Time moves much slower than on Earth. Piper thought she was gone only one day, but was actually gone for a whole month. *The longer you are back on Earth, the less you remember of your visit. 'Book of Shadows' #To Lure an Evil Spirit is before the page on Famous Books. #The page on Famous Books is before the page to Destroy a Succubus. #The page to Destroy a Succubus is opposite the page on Nell. #The page on Nell is before the page "To Call Blood to Blood". #The Wendigo page is before the Libris page. #The Mariners page is after the Libris page. #The Guardians pages are after the Mariners. To Lure an Evil Spirit :M'ix equal parts of mercury and acid :with the blood of one of the Spirit's victims. :Pour it over the grave of the one who is evil. :'L'eaving an epistle of your name and :a counterfeit of your face. :'H'e will seek thee out forthwith. Famous Books :::Famous books such as :::the book of Durrow :::the book of Kells and :::the Lindisfarne :Gospels were all written by scribes :in the 8th century in insular half :-uncial or uncial script, executed-- :with such mastery, the quill seems :to move over the page with appar- :ant ease. the scripts were written :with the quill held at a flat angle :to the vellum they have pleasing :roundness to the eye, are quick to :write and easily read these monks :leave us such a fine example of :calligraphy and beautiful illum- :ation that even by today's :standards they cannot be equalled. Guardians :'T'his symbol of darkness :indicates the presence :of a great evil. :'A'''n opening by which demons :known as '''the Guardians :steal an innocent soul. :I'''n exchange, '''the Guardian :offers protection :of the mortal evil :during his time on earth. :T'''o vanquish a '''guardian :from whence it came :you must impale it :at its source of power. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis: '''Used by Prue to throw the athame at the guardian demon's head, close the manor door at Phoebe, open a courtroodoor and push the demons out of the way, fling a gun-weidling Sloan and deviate Hamilton's fireballs twice. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to selectively freeze the court attendants to determine which of them are demons before they became immune. *Orbing: A type of teleportation used by Leo. *Shimmering: A type of teleportation used by Cole. *Pyrokinesis: Used by Cole to incinerate Hamilton. *Apportation: Used by Hamilton to summon an athame. *Levitation: Used by Phoebe for the first time whilst fighting demons. *Fireballs: Used by Hamilton to try to break the courtroom doors and attack Prue (both times unsuccessful). *Premonition: Used by Phoebe to see Emilio carving the rune into Cole's forehead. 3x01 bos to lure an evil spirit.jpg|To Lure an Evil Spirit 3x01 latin pages.jpg|Latin pages 3x01 bos famous books.jpg|Famous Books 3x01 bos to attract and destroy the succubus --- nell.jpg|To Attract and Destroy the Succubus --- Nell 3x01 bos (2).jpg|Nell opposite the To Call Blood to Blood page 3x01 bos latin page --- wendigo.jpg|Italian page --- Wendigo 3x01 bos libris.jpg|Libris 3x01 bos mariners.jpg|Mariners 3x01 bos.jpg|Unknown page next to the spell To Discourage a Lover. 3x01 bos the guardians.jpg|The Guardians 3x01 bos the guardians text.jpg|The Guardians '''Artifacts *'Athame' - A ceremonial knife Beings Magical Beings *'Cole Turner' *'Guardian Demons' *'William Hamilton' Mortals *'Emilio Smith' *'Alan Sloan' Notes and Trivia * A month has passed since the Season 2 finale. * Julian McMahon joins the regular cast as Cole Turner. * Phoebe dyed her hair blonde before the start of this season. * Phoebe gains the power of Levitation in this episode. * Leo proposes to Piper in this episode. * Prue does not use her Astral Projection power in this episode. * Series creator Constance M. Burge left her executive producer post for the series at the beginning of this Season over a disagreement in story plotting with fellow executive producer Brad Kern. * This is the second highest rated episode of Charmed in the entire series. * In the opening credits, the three main actresses are all given new name clips. This is the second time the name clips have changed. Brian and Dorian keep the same ones seen in the last two seasons. * The Barenaked Ladies who performed at P3 in this episode, would later go on to record a song for the opening credits of The Big Bang Theory, which stars Kaley Cuoco who portrayed Billie Jenkins in Season 8. * Although they have never learned any forms of self defense, Prue and Piper do demonstrate an ability to use a melee weapon to great effect. * In the opening, a startled Prue accidentally tosses Phoebe across the attic with her Telekinesis. The next time the sisters used their powers on each other, the Power of Three is broken, though the circumstances are completely different, as this time it was merely an accident and not intentional. * The first time Phoebe levitates, the sound effect isn't heard. Glitches * The hair clip and lipstick Piper is wearing when she returns back to Earth with Leo are different than the ones she was wearing in Be Careful What You Witch For when she and Leo left. * Audio goof':' In the courtroom when Phoebe hits Cole over the head, the sound of something unfreezing is heard, but Cole wasn't frozen and Piper doesn't unfreeze the rest of the room until a few moments later. * The timeline in the episode is inconsistent. Right after the first courtroom scene, we see the three sisters at home, and Phoebe says that "Cole was an angel in that courtroom yesterday." Later, Cole says that he regrets the criminal being let go "today." But they are talking about the same events. Gallery Gif Gallery 180px-OrbingWitchOrbs.gif|Leo and Piper coming from the Upper Regions 300px-ColeShimmering.gif|Cole Shimmering Out PhoebeLevitation.gif|Phoebe levitating Quotes :Phoebe: What if she doesn't? (A phone rings.) :Prue: Uh, that's my fax. (She goes to get it.) Doesn't what? (Phoebe puts her purse on.) :Phoebe: Wh-what if she doesn't come back? (Prue picks up the Book of Shadows.) I mean, what if when her and Leo orbed out, it was for good? :Prue: Phoebe, that is ridiculous. (Prue leaves. Phoebe follows.) :Phoebe: No Prue. It's not ridiculous. Think about it. We have not heard from her in a month. And that's not like her. :Prue: All right. Look, Piper is not going to just ditch us, okay? We're her sisters and neither is Leo. He's our whitelighter, too. :Phoebe: Darryl. Prue! (Prue uses her power to send Emilio flying on top of a dumpster. They run to check Darryl. The Guardian arises from Emilio.) He's alive. :Prue: Uh, I think I've found the Guardian. (Phoebe and Prue stand up.) :Phoebe: Okay. Get rid of it. :Prue: Uh-oh. :(Prue uses her power to send a stick into the guardian, but it goes right through him.) :Phoebe: Wait. Didn't the book say they were just like vampires? :Prue: I might have misread that part. :Phoebe: I'm sorry? (The guardian picks up the knife.) Okay. The rune. Aim for the rune. (Prue uses her power to send a stick flying into the guardian's triangle on his forehead. He gets electrocuted and disappears.) Okay, if Piper ever comes back, I am going to kill her. :Darryl: You better decide fast. Here comes the ADA. :(A good-looking ADA approaches them.) :Cole: Ladies. My name is Cole Turner and I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case. I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here. :(Phoebe raises her hand.) :Phoebe: I did! :Phoebe: All I know is Cole is an angel. He was awesome in that court room yesterday. :Prue: See something you like, sis? :Phoebe: Maybe, or maybe it's just nice to run into someone that's not a college boy. More years, less hormones. :Prue: Yeah, not a bad butt either. :(Piper and Leo orb in.) :Piper: We've been through this, Leo. I don't care if they are. It's not right and it's not fair. :Leo: I know that, but it's their rules. :Piper: Screw their rules. They're wrong. :Prue: Piper… :Piper: Just a second. Leo, you better do something about this because this is not acceptable. :Leo: Piper, come on. :Piper: Oh! (She freezes him.) I'm gonna go to the club. Do not tell him. :(She leaves.) :Prue: Hi, welcome home! :Phoebe: Okay, what was that all about? I didn't even get to bitch at her. :Prue: Yeah, neither did I. :(Leo unfreezes.) :Leo: We have to talk about it. :Prue: Leo, she left. :Phoebe: Yeah, so now I get to bitch at you. Listen, the next time you take my sister some place, please, call and let us know that you got there safely, okay. I don't care if it's Up There-- :Prue: Okay, oh, shh. Leo, uh, can you do me a favor and just go find out everything you can on Guardians. They are demons. Okay, thank you, bye. :(Leo orbs out.) :Leo: Every time I see you, I love you even more. You're so beautiful. You're so special. I can't imagine my life without you. (Piper walks in.) Piper! :Piper: Leo, who are you talking to? :Leo: Me? Uh, nobody, just myself, you know. :Piper: Yourself? You were telling yourself how much you love you? :Leo: No, of course not. Uh, I mean, it's, it's not like that at all. Um, let's go downstairs and I'll explain. :Piper: Actually, no, we don't have time. Uh, did you find out anything about the guardians? :Leo: Uh, no, I forgot. :Piper: You forgot? Leo, what's the matter? Why are you acting so weird? :Leo: Can we go downstairs please? :Piper: No, why? :Leo: Okay, fine, um, here's good. Um, I've been thinking a lot actually about our situation. :Piper: Leo... :Leo: No, no, just let me finish. Um, I think I've come up with a solution, a way for us to be together no matter what they say. (Leo gets down on one knee and Piper's eyes widen. He takes Piper's hand.) Will you marry me? :Cole: You get anything out of him? :Darryl: Nope, he's not talking. :Cole: Yeah? Seems to be an epidemic. :Prue: Alright, the best defense is a good offense. Are you ready? :Piper: No. :Prue: Yeah, you're ready. :Piper: N-no. :Prue: On three. One, two... (to Phoebe) don't hold my hand. One, two, three! (sends the door flying open) International Titles *'French:' Faces cachées (Hidden Faces) *'Polish:' Koniec miodowego miesiąca (The Honeymoon's End) *'Czech:' Po líbánkách (After the Honeymoon) *'Slovak:' Koniec medových týždňov (End of the Honeymoon) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' A Lua de Mel Acabou (The Honeymoon is Over) *'Russian:' Konets medovomu mesyatsu (End of the Honeymoon) *'Spanish (Spain):' Se acabó la luna de miel (The Honeymoon Ended) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Terminó la luna de miel (The Honeymoon Ended) *'Serbian:' Medeni mesec je završen (The Honeymoon is Over) *'Italian:' Proposta di Matrimonio (Wedding Proposal) *'German:' Die Verschwörung des Bösen (The Conspiracy of Evil) *'Hungarian:' Az államügyész (The Public Prosecutor) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premieres